Shonen Best: Contest of Champions
by DUrza9178
Summary: A benefactor from another universe gathered the guys from every Digimon title for a three week pitfighting competition. As they say, who will be the victor? Rated PG13 mainly for medium level violence.


**Digimon: Shonen Best, Contest of Champions **

**Pilot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, a property of Toei Animation. Nor do I own the original idea for Shonen Best 2006, a "competition" from which I drew inspiration for this story. Credit goes to the I.G.N. messageboards which first held it.  
**

* * *

Takato leaned on the study table in his room, staring out over the clear afternoon Shinjuku sky as he always did. His right hand absentmindedly tapped a pencil over the notepaper lying on his desk, waiting for inspiration to take form. Either that, or do something to make it look like he's doing some work over the holidays. He's almost at Junior high, so he'd at least make the effort. 

"Dang, it's been awhile." He murmured to himself. "Things haven't been the same since Guilmon and the others went away. That rite of passage thing I went through while he was here inspires me". He shook his head as the benign memories begin to form. "But, ah. You can't do anything about that, Takato." He told himself as he leaned the chair to the opposite direction and rested his head on his palms. "You're here in the real world, and they're back there in the digi-world. Acceptance of things; didn't the epilogue of Digimon Two teach you that?"

A loud ring from the doorbell jolted the Dreamer, making him lose concentration and caused him and his chair to fall to the floor back first. He quickly scampered up and walked downstairs as fast as his sock-padded feet could carry him. "C'mon, I'm on vacation." he said anxiously through gritted teeth.

He opened the door to a man with slightly blond hair. "Good afternoon, son. I represent a company who caters foodstuffs for Digimon fans and collectors. I heard that your folks have made this new bread design. What was it again, Guilmon bread?"

Oh wow, another one of those guys who're after the family business. "Yup, that's it; Guilmon bread." He politely said to the man.

He slapped his head with amazement. "Yow, how come my company never thinks of something like this? I mean all they can come up with is pop rocks lollipops and crunchy chocolate bonbons. Your bread, young man, is different. It's simple, clean and it's actually nutritious."

He knows where this conversation is going. "Ooh sorry, I'm not really part of the bakery business sir. You can talk to Dad about that when he gets home." He closed the door before the surprised man said, "Um, thanks anyway?"

Takato breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, I can get back to what I was doing." Before he took one step up the stairs though, the doorbell rang again. He turned around and pulled the knob open once more.

This time a fat man with a ponytail stood on the stoop, apparently winded from walking to the door. "Greetings, fellow oh-taku. You ordered the complete series of _Furi Kuri_ on DVD, right?" he spoke with a nasal voice with pants between words, clutching the DVD box set on his sweaty palms. "That'll be five thousand yen. I suggest you hand out the money now, for I have a busy schedule."

"You just walked here all by yourself?" Takato asked inappropriately.

"My doctor said I had to get out and walk if I didn't want to do any sports. And to save money, I personally deliver to my clients doorsteps now." He pulled out a large sandwich from his pocket and took a hard bite. "Enough talk. Hand over the cash so I can give out the goods, unless you want me to get out my lightsaber…" he fiddled his free hand over the flashlight-like object on his waist.

"But, we didn't order any _Furi Kuri_ DVDs."

He nearly spat out his lunch. "Huh? This is the Matsuda residence, right?"

Takato shook his head "No sir, it's the Matsuki residence."

"Curse my novice expertise in the Japanese language!" The large nerd shouted. "And I was so sure this was the right place. Gah, now I'll have to walk to a few more houses. I'll be off then. Farewell." He walked back wheezing and grumbling something about killing his doctor.

He had a deep sigh. "Now that that's over with…" Again, he turned around took a step up the stairs. As soon as the fifth step was reached though the bell rang for the third time, which kinda ticked him off. "Is their no end to this?" he asked rhetorically as he slapped his face in frustration. He walked back to the door, steadily pulled it back, and shouted to the other side "What do you want?!"

"Whoa. Calm down, kid!" the new visitor raised his palms in alarm to Takato's impatience. A pair of sunglasses and an olive colored baseball cap concealed most of this guy's face. "I just came to deliver a message to the man of the house."

He shook his head. "Sorry, sir. Mom and Dad are away to visit some old friends on the other side of town."

"Aw, really?" The visitor tried to scan the interior of his house, but the Dreamer pushed him back with the door with an aptly replied "Yeah, really! Look, can't you see I'm busy!?"

He lowered his sunglasses and looked at Takato at eye level. "If arguing with a stranger you just met means being busy, yes."

"What's it to you? I'm on vacation."

He slipped his left hand in his cap and promptly scratched his head "Whu, sorry kid. I have a message to give to a guy named Takato Matsuki…"

"Huh? Give it here."

"Sorry, kid. This is to be delivered to the man of the-

"I'm Takato!"

"…and so you are. Here."

"This better not be junk mail," warned the Dreamer as he tore the envelope. The messenger rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Matsuki." He began to recite. "You have been chosen to compete in the Shonen Best Competition Two Thousa-" his eyes lit up before he continued that sentence. "Wait, I actually won something?!"

"I think so."

He repeatedly jumped with his arms raised high in the air, "This is so cool. I've never won anything in my life before." He declared happily.

"Kid, read the rest of the letter." The messenger said, in an attempt to pull him back to reality.

"Oh, right." The Dreamer stopped and continued reading. "You are to spend over three weeks in beautiful Geneva Lake, Wisconsin, where the competition will be held." He looked over the letter. "Wisconsin, isn't that in America? The Land of the Free?"

"You've read it in big bold letters." He replied frankly.

"Dang, I've never been outside Japan before. How am I gonna tell my folks?"

"I'm told that all expenses have been paid for. Food, accommodation, round trip fares. You'll be fine." He fished out a pen and a clipboard. "All you need is to sign this form to show that you've seen the letter and that you agree to go."

Without thinking further, he signed it. "Heck yeah, I accept."

"Thanks. Pen?" He gestured with his hands, to which Takato grumbled as he gave the pen he almost kept for himself. "Better start packing, Kid. You should be at the airport at seven in the morning."

A sudden feeling of doubt struck him. "By the way, I didn't enter any contests. How did I win this trip?"

"Let's just say, you fished out a golden ticket." He snickered at his own in-joke as he put on his shades and started to walk away, leaving Takato on the stoop with the invitation letter.

Well, the best part was that I won, Takato thought. Giddily, he closed the door and tried to contact Jenry, partly to share his excitement, and partly to wipe it in his face. He picked up the phone on the table by the kitchen and dialled the Lees' apartment.

"Hey Jen, guess what? I won a trip to America!" He grinned for a second, and then formed a surprised expression. "What, you too? No kidding! This just got better."

* * *

"Gah! Slow down, TK! You almost hit that trash can," cried Patamon at his carrier. 

TK swung around the lone lamppost with his free hand on his way to Izzy's apartment. He received an e-mail from Kari about an emergency from their elder and requested that all the Digidestined to gather at his house. Given that the resident computer whiz was a lonely introvert, he tended to exaggerate the nature of these "emergencies"; and thus nowadays everyone took their time to come by and report, even fiercely responsible guys like Joe.

The slim blond boy crumpled his bucket hat as he ran in Odaiba's streets, holding his batpig friend tight under his arm as he avoided the bikers and joggers and street vendors (The massive rectangular ones) that stood on his way. He had to do a couple of chores for his mom before he got out of their flat, which made him a few minutes late. He could have joined his neighbours Yolei and Cody to visit the computer whiz, but they were at the park the time he got the message.

"Damn, I hope I'm not the last one in. I wouldn't want Davis to savor this moment, he'll never let me live this down."

His words weren't far from the truth. When he swung the Izumis' door open, the spiky haired gogglehead was already on the floor with his Demiveemon. Both digimon and friend were drinking orange sodas.

"Well well, look who's late. It's TX. That's not like you, dude!"

"Yolei, he did it again. Pay up." The bland-haired boy with the giggling furry-eared head creature pushed his open palm towards the purple-haired girl, satisfied with the, uhm, result. "Hehe, I'm gonna make a bundle out of this."

Yolei glared at the goggleboy as she reluctantly gave Cody a yen bill. "You're never gonna get his name right, are you?"

"Nah, I was just pulling his leg those past nine thousand times, right T-800?" It was obvious to all that Davis just contradicted himself. Demivee, eager to please, cried "Hear, hear" to back up his Friend.

Ignoring the gogglehead's undying running gag, TK asked the two less irritating people in the room. "Where are the others?"

"Kari's with Izzy in the kitchen, making s'mores." Yolei answered, stroking her grumbling pink-birdlike digimon. "while Ken said he's just coming from the train."

"Shin and Shu were told to pick everyone else up." Cody added.

"Joe's brothers?" TK asked, trying to remember if he even met these two experts he kept hearing so much.

"Yeah. Izzy must've cooked up a really good excuse for a meeting this time if they're coming along. Must be the s'mores, he's a great dessert chef for a computer whiz."

The more serious kid continued. "Getting back to the seriousness of the matter…"

"You mean the s'mores?" asked Upamon.

Cody quickly stared at his digimon. "What? No. I'm talking about this new threat…"

"But s'mores are more important than fighting right now, Cody. I had to watch you and your grandpa spar for three hours, and I'm really really hungry."

The youngest shoved a fist in the unsuspecting in-training's mouth. "That's enough from you. I'm having a moment." Cody then rested his head on his free thumb. "However serious this emergency is, we'd still have to be careful. This new threat could be worse than Malomyotismon or Armageddonmon…"

"Don't forget that blowhard Pukumon."

"Shush!" Yolei quickly ordered Davis to quiet down. "We don't want Kari to relive that moment."

"It's not like it was a giant octopus…"

"Snacks are done, everybody!" Kari lifted up the beady curtain that lined the kitchen door. She smiled at the blond boy by the entrance. "Oh, hi TK! Looks like Ken and the others haven't arrived, huh?"

He scratched his head. "Traffic must be heavy in Odaiba…"

The front door walloped the seventh chosen child and his bat pig onto the wall as a familiar black-haired bishie entered the flat. "Sorry I'm late guys, it was rush hour and I accidentally entered the 'womens only' car."

"Shooouw many ladies, shou many ladies" gibbered the insectoid creature Ken held with his arms.

"Pwe, some guys get all the luck." Davis spat at Ken enviously, unaware of TK's sudden disappearance from view.

"You called that lucky?!" Wormon shouted at him deliriously. "They all had their eyes set on Ken the whole trip."

"Thank God for my feminine looks that I blended in, then?" Ken replied sarcastically at his digimon.

The black-haired boy then jerked his head towards Kari, who was pointing desperately with her lips to his right. Confused at the command given that there was nothing there aside from a heavily defaced picture of Izzy and his adopted parents, he pulled the door away from the wall and jumped as TK and Patamon slid dazed to the floor with swirls on their eyes.

"Yaaah! I didn't see you there!" TK was too unconscious to reply. "Quick, get him on the couch with an icepack."

Enjoying the moment, Davis made an excuse "Too bad. That's reserved for the older kids."

"Don't argue with me, Davis! C'mon everyone, then." The two girls pulled the incapacitated boy onto the tea-colored couch while Cody walked to the kitchen to get Izzy's help.

Davis grunted at his little blue digimon. "Is it me, or am I always getting the sharp end of the stick here, Veemon?" The Demiveemon only replied with a recognizable "meh" as the others proceeded to revive TK and his little batpig.

* * *

"Look, he's coming to!" declared a calmed yet adventurous voice. 

"Good on you, TK. That-a-boy!" encouraged a deep brotherly one. The smell of dried egg whites began to waft in TK's nostrils.

"It was that bottle of smelling salts I had that jerked him awake. Works every time." The owner of that one made a quick sniffing sound and suddenly jerked himself, making a sound not unlike a hand squeezing its owner's pointed nose. Despite these strong scents and sharp sounds, the blond boy still felt a bit disoriented and his vision was a little blurry.

A tomboyish yet distinctly feminine voice was heard saying, "Whatever, at least we all pitched in. Unlike some people…"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault TV was out cold. He was barring the door. Besides, I can't help it if Izzy's floor is so comfy." Came a defiant toned one.

"You coulda done him a favor and told him to step aside, Davis!"

"Sorry Kari." The sound of popping joints was heard. "What good's being a leader if the followers won't listen?" The brown-haired girl was heard to sigh from that remark.

"Ooh, Prodigious! You're now awake!" TK's vision seemed to have focused as the Computer Whiz entered the room. In an instant, he recognised the faces of his fellow digidestined, including the teenaged versions of Tai, Matt, Sora and Joe. Two other guys in glasses stood behind Joe, no doubt his older brothers Shin and Shu. "I think we should get started with the meeting, then."

"Could you give us a break, Iz? TK just got up. He's been down for like half an hour."

Izzy shook his head violently. "Nonsense. I gave you guys an hour's break. Thirty minutes waiting for you to arrive and the rest for pampering TK. He should be more than refreshed to hear what I have to say. Shu, do you mind?" He gestured Joe's second eldest to help him with the image projector, to that the elder complied "Sure".

"Since my laptop is the only working computer in the house, I hired a projector so that the lot of you can see what needs to be seen from the intricate detail. You should be happy." Izzy declared proudly.

"He's doing everything he can to make our lives easier, isn't he?" Tai whispered sarcastically to his blonde compadre.

Matt simply nodded. "Either that, or this is just some excuse to show off something in the latest technology."

"I heard that!" Izzy snapped. "Just for this, both of you will only get half a s'more for the rest of the meeting. Kari, chop chop!" He gestured with his two hands.

"Sorry, Tai." She apologised as they were offered a plate of a crudely split marshmallow sandwich. She had a full plate reserved for TK on the other hand, which Davis greatly disapproved.

"Would you hurry it up then, Iz?" asked Joe, who was still recovering from that Ammonia sting. "We haven't got all day."

"Yeah, I had to skip my 3 o'clock session just so that I can see what's up." Shin explained.

"And I had to stop making the largest Takenouchi Ikebana arrangement to come here. It's gonna be shaped like a large pagoda." Sora explained.

"We, on the other hand, were gonna perform our only pop-style song in front of Shinjuku Park. Thanks a lot, man." Matt huffed disappointedly as he bit the s'more.

"Alright, alright!" He turned to the one connecting cables. "Shu, is it ready yet?"

"Almost…There, the last cable is linked. Dang, how old is this thing?"

"It doesn't matter." Izzy cracked his knuckles. "Behold, the nature of the emergency!" Izzy did the typical typing of the keyboard buttons and after a few seconds the projector shined an image behind the front door. The machine emitted an eerie old-fashion camera noise as it showed a grainy picture of a stone-brick well in a quiet yet misty field. Slowly, a wet and horribly gangly hand began to claw its way out of the stone well's rim…

"Oops, wrong video." The computer whiz squealed embarrassingly as he stopped playing it. "You guys weren't meant to see that."

Everyone else in the room appeared to have shrunken pupils as a result of watching the video. "No kidding." They replied in unison, still staring at the spotlight where the image was.

"This was the thing I wanted you to see." He typed the buttons once more and an image of another familiar blond-haired blue-eyed boy appeared. His white and green rabbit digimon and his pink and brown twin both accompanied him; with the latter appeared to be lying on a bed.

"Guys, I need your help."

"Willis, glad to see ya, Dude!" Davis waved at the low-GIF stop-motion video recording. He wondered how that haughty American kid faired after he visited him in New York.

"There's this guy, yeah. He called himself Shofu or Shobu or something. He threatened to let loose a powerful Digimon to rend the country apart. It's probably more powerful than your Malomyotismon, and _our_ Armageddonmon."

"I knew it!" Cody punched the air with satisfaction. Davis had the urge to shove his own fist up Cody's mouth, but repressed it.

"I thought, since that guy's name was Japanese, maybe you'd know something about it."

"Typical Willis." Davis shook his head. "He still doesn't trust us Japanese folk."

"I thought you're the one he just didn't trust?" TK asked. The goggleboy simply snorted.

"Speaking of trust," Matt placed his fingers on his chin. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"If you're wondering whether I'm telling the truth or not, especially you Davis, get this: He personally came to New York and C.Q.C.-ed Kokomon, in all his forms."

"Beat him up really good too." Cried the white rabbit as he looked back to his unconscious twin.

"He still calls him that?" Davis asked the recording rhetorically, unaware of the seriousness of the statement.

"He threatened to kidnap Terriermon and sell him to a new owner."

"That's horribly cruel." Said Kari sympathetically.

"I don't know how I'd feel if my digimon would leave me. I do know how TK'd feel."

TK punched Matt on the shoulder. "Hey, shut up!"

"I'm still not convinced." Davis sighed as he drank his soda.

"And he sent Mom five years supply of junkfood, American-style."

Davis suddenly jerked up and spat out fizzy drink onto Matt. "No Spit! Just think how dangerous that stuff is if you eat a lot in one sitting."

The older blond guy had the urge to C.Q.C. Davis himself; yet he was kept from doing so by TK, who offered him a clean towel.

"I don't want my place to go to the dogs. And I especially don't want my Mom to die soon, what with her regularly pigging out from worrying about me." He sniffled.

"Did he say anything about what to do, Izzy?" asked the purple haired girl to the Computer Whiz.

"I don't know." He gave an unexpected answer. "The moment I got the attachment I immediately called you guys to show off how great the resolution was on Willis's video."

"I wanted to kill him for messing my family's life. But he just laughed. He said that if I wanted to kill him, I should go to Wisconsin….That's all he said. Better hurry with your reply. I'm having trouble getting Mom to stop."

"Yeah, quickly!" added Terriermon as the video stopped.

The digidestined were silent for a moment. Joe broke the silence with "That…was sure educational."

Tai shrugged. "If it was, I would've fallen asleep by now."

Sora gave her two cents on the matter. "Anyway, it sounds like that Willis kid did need our help. We'll be doing him a favor after saving us from that dark realm."

"It's all settled, then." Izzy pulled the plug off the projector follow by a sharp pointing gesture onto the clear horizon. "The Digidestined are going to America!"

"Where have I heard this before?" Shin whispered to Shu..

"I dunno. 'The Simpsons'?"

"I thought it was the 'Abridged Series'."

"Nah, Shin. It's definitely 'The Simpsons'."

Izzy typed furiously on the keyboard again. "I'll e-mail Willis of our plans and then book seats for the next flight to Wisconsin."

Kari raised an index finger. "Iz, aren't you forgetting something?"

"A prodigious person like me never forgets anything." He sniffed.

"But we're digidestined. All we need are our digivices and we can travel to the US directly via digiports." Izzy's face caved when he realized he got carried away.

"Ah, Digivices. Isn't there anything they can't do?" Davis asked rhetorically.

Yolei growled "We can't use them like Green Lantern power rings to drag you out of bed, that's for sure."

"What are you talkin' about, woman? I'm not that lazy."

"You haven't done anything in the meeting except lie there and heckle us."

"I'm saving my energy for real action. Besides, I'm actually drawing out something for my future."

"A new battle plan. Good on ya, Davis" praised Tai.

Davis giggled as he added the last touches to his badly drawn noodle cart sketch.

"You know what would be best?" TK began to suggest. "If we took the scenic route through Dramon Power."

"You mean if Veemon and Wormon DNA-Digivolve and take us?" Ken asked, as if the thought never came in his mind.

"It's quick, its subtle, and it won't rip-apart the digital world and cause trouble (If Imperialdramon was careful). After all, it worked on Christmas…"

"I dunno. Are ya up to it, Vee?" Davis asked the blue digimon, who was playing with the empty soda can.

"Sure. We haven't done that in a while, Davis."

The Computer Whiz clasped his hands together, as if he was eager to say the next thing that came in his mind. "Okay. Everyone, start packing and meet up back at the park two hours before midnight."

"Pack? Do we have too, Izzy? I thought this trip would only take us a day."

"Sorry Kari, but I have this grating feeling in my not-too prodigious gut that this emergency is going to take more than a week to solve."

"Speaking of gut, where's the rest of the s'mores?" Upamon broke Izzy's monologue. He was unaware that both Davis and Cody shared the same twinkle in their eyes, and the same amount of s'mores on hand.

* * *

_Good evening, Ruki. _

_Gogglehead, it's almost seven. What are you doing in my yard?! _

_Relax. I just came by to tell you some good news. _

_What? You're leaving for good? _

_No, not really. _

_Oh, so? _

_Don't you wanna hear it? _

_Make it quick, Mom's coming home any minute. Just because I've warmed up to you these past few months doesn't mean we should be seen in public that often. I have to keep my Digimon Queen image, you know. _

_What, even though Ryo's back? _

_…say what you have to say, Takato. _

_Guess what? Me and Jen are gonna go to America for three weeks to be in a tournament. _

_…a competition in America, huh? _

_Yeah, isn't it great? _

_I don't believe you. _

_Eh, what? _

_How can you, an amateur player, get a spot on a Digibattle Tournament? What about me, with my past victories? Don't they count? _

_Ruki, there's a reason why they called the contest Shonen Best. _

_That's so sexist! _

_Hey, that doesn't mean you can't go and watch. If you wanna come, do what you always do: change you slacks, leave a note, and tell your grandma you're going for a walk. _

_Hmmm… _

_We'll leave from the airport tomorrow before seven...what'dya say? _

_It's a shame that I can't enter and show those American punks what-for. _

_I know… _

_But since both you and Jen are entering, I have no choice but to come along. I wouldn't want you to screw up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. _

_Gee, thanks for your support. _

_You're welcome. Now, get out. I have to pack and tell my Mom I'm going on a mission._

* * *

Takato couldn't believe it. He and Jenry will stay for three weeks by beautiful Geneva Lake, wherever that is. He even got Ruki in on it. 

Before he went to bed, he consulted an old atlas he found on the bottom of his desk drawer. According to it, Geneva Lake is a city found up the middle of the large country, almost touching the border of Canada if it weren't for the Great Lakes. He slept that night dreaming of wading by the calm waters and feeling the cold breezes wafting from the Great White North.

* * *

After a warm shower and a hearty breakfast, Takehiro accompanied him on the way to the airport. Like an eager camper Takato ran, carrying a backpack and a wheeled bag, to the gate where their plane was to dock. As usual, he donned his trademark yellow goggles. 

"Ugh, I'd never thought you morons would show up!"

Sounds like Ruki went ahead. Hopefully, she bought her ticket.

"That's some way to treat a guy who gave you the biggest present on your birthday."

"I was the one who gave her the most!"

"Sez you, Chumly."

"I still have the receipts to prove it."

The Digimon Queen was waiting by the benches, carrying a backpack and sling bag over her right shoulder. Jenry stood nearest the gate shaking his head at the Digimon Queen. In addition to them, two other familiar faces seemed eager to plead their cases to her.

Kazu suddenly spotted Takato and smiled. "Chumly, you're right on time. Good on ya!" He dropped the two bags he was carrying and gave a peace sign at the gogglehead.

"Kazu? You're here for the trip too?"

The older kid replied with a sigh. "No, we're here to drop off our dry cleaning. Of course we're here for the trip!" he added sarcastically.

"Kazu and Kenta said that they got the same letter inviting them to the Shonen Best Competition." Jenry explained. "He told me right after we called. "

"They finally recognized my talents after pwning you guys sooo bad." Kazu made a victorious pose.

"Yeah, that's right. Keep dreaming." Ruki grumbled at him.

"It was so amazing, though. I never won anything in my life." Kenta wept happily, almost rendering his ticket unreadable.

"Weird, huh?" Takato asked rhetorically.

"Looks like you won't be lonely on your flight to America, Takato" Mr. Matsuki said. "We'll be worried sick with you abroad, so don't forget to write."

"Will do, Dad." His son returned the goodbye by hugging him for a single second.

"Now boarding for Flight 12. 7:10 to San Francisco."

"Ooh, That's our ride. Last one in's a floppin' Magikarp!" Kazu yelled as he ran towards the gate entrance while carrying his bags under his shoulders.

"Hey!" snapped the gogglehead as he dragged his bag, chasing after the assertive kid.

"We don't play Pokemon, but I'm finding that insulting." Ruki fumed at Kazu, and marched like a disgruntled soldier towards him. Jenry followed the other two, unconsciously ensuring a straight walking posture. "I thought this was gonna be a boy-only trip…" he murmured.

"Guys, wait up!" cried Kenta as he shambled with his unnaturally large backpack. "Why'd I have to pack in half my room?" One can see Takehiro making a metaphorical sweatdrop upon seeing the last kid struggle toward the gate.

* * *

The plane was soaring the Pacific for over an hour when Takato began to shoot a question out of the blue. "Do ya think Juri and the other kids will be okay without us?" 

"Juri'll be fine. She can hold the fort by herself" Ruki replied from the seat in front of Takato. "She has the heart of a lion remember? The only thing I'm worried about though is Renamon…"

"Renamon? I thought she's in the digital world…"

"That's true. Lately though, I get the feeling she goes out every night with a stranger and they…" she shuddered, "make out."

"Is that all? Be thankful that he's not going after you, then."

"Are you saying I'm not that attractive, Gogglehead?" She knelt up the seat and spat at him.

"Hey, I'm not saying that." He raised his palms at her in an attempt to defend against her metaphorical flames of wrath. "Well, now that you mentioned it…"

"On a serious note though" interjected Jenry as he stopped staring at the cloudy ocean from the window and joined the conversation. "Any of you ever wondered why we're suddenly whisked away into a journey in the middle of nowhere? It feels like trekking the Digital World all over aga-"

"Stop worrying about stuff, you three." Kazu's head popped up behind from where they sat. "Jen, remember what Terriermon said? What'sit again, a 'Moment in time'?"

"It's Moumantai." Jenry firmly corrected him.

"Whatever. The point is: this is a boys-only trip."

"I think you forgot something, genius." Ruki tapped the boy on the visor.

"Oh yeah, the Digimon Queen tagged along. But basically, we can do whatever we feel like and we won't have any girls telling us off."

Kenta popped up as Kazu finished that sentence. "Yeah, what he said. I mean, look at me." He opened his bag and sang Billy Joel's _Uptown Girl_ from a portable karaoke machine. All the people in first class, including a guy in a yellow shirt two seats away from Kenta, began to cover their ears and wail for help.

A flight attendant walked by and snatched the mike away from Kenta's hand. "Sir, you're upsetting the other passengers." She pulled out the machine from his bag and took it to the attendant's station.

"Kazu, you can add her in the list." He disappointedly thumbed at the attendant's direction.

"You're really serious about this singing thing, aren't ya?" Kazu raised an eyebrow at Kenta.

"My mom said it's cool." He said in his defence.

"Ever thought of starting with somethin' simple? Like, say, '_I love you, you love me_'? Surely you won't screw that up."

"Are you mocking my singing voice?!"

"Not mocking, more like telling ya the freakin' truth Kenta!"

Ignoring the bickering friends 'fo' life Kazu and Kenta', Takato tapped Jenry on the shoulder once more. "So did ya bring your cards, Jen?"

"Oh, yeah. I have my lone deck in the bag."

"Feel like playing a round?"

"Sure."

Ruki gave up and slumped back on her seat as the boys shuffled their decks. The two played until sunset as dinner was served, when the plane flew half way along the ocean. Takato figured that they needed to keep their wits about.

* * *

Odaiba's central park was completely calm that night; save for the swaying cherry blossoms, the shining park lights and the fifteen or so figures that stood on the lawn. Davis and his companions donned their winter gear to fight the chilling atmosphere. 

"Hrmph, second time TB came late. Just when the going's good." The scarlet-haired goggle boy tapped his right foot furiously, much to everyone else's annoyance. Veemon signalled his partner to cease his involuntary habit for the sake of everyone's sanity, but was met with "What are you on about?"

"I can't take this anymore." Matt yelled to the heavens. "If no one's gonna stop him, I'm gonna bang my head on a lamppost!" He rushed to the nearest pole in an attempt to disfigure it with his signature bishonen face, but was promptly restrained by Joe and Tai.

"Calm down." Tai told his right-hand man. "They must've stopped to pick up some eats. You know its only gonna be dinnertime where we're going."

"What he said." Added the taller bespectacled guy.

"Hey, isn't that them?" Ken spotted the three figures; TK, Yolei, and Cody; bobbing up and down in the cover of night, carrying stuff for the trip as recommended by Izzy. If it weren't for TK's yellow shirt, they would've been inconspicuous.

"Dang, late again." TK panted as he gripped his knees. "Man, how does Davis do it?"

Yolei clasped her chest. "Sorry about that. The boys helped me pick out some eats from the store."

"It felt like a robbery to me, taking all this stuff from your shop." Cody said, eyeing the large bundles each of them carried.

"You're lucky you're not the one who's gonna pay for this."

"Prodigious! The good thing is, we're all here." Izzy exclaimed as he clapped his hands. He turned to the new goggle head and his right-hand man. "You and Ken can start it now."

"It's go time, Veemon." The gogglehead urged his blue digimon as he thrusted his D-3 towards him.

"Lay it on me, Davis!" declared Veemon, who stood tall and proud.

"Uh…Wormon, do you mind?" Ken ordered the green insectoid digimon who remain clamped to his jacket.

"I'm so cold, Ken." Wormon whined. "Insects like me aren't supposed to be up at this hour."

"Don't argue with me. You're not like other insects."

"Fine" the caterpillar kaiju huffed as he hopped off and readied a stance similar to Veemon's. Beams of light shot out of their partner's D-3s. Fifteen seconds of spinning around and shouting their transformation sequences, the two biologically incompatible digimons XV-mon and Stingmon joined claws and seemed to levitate in the air and meld together for another fifteen seconds. In a cocoon of light, scale merged with chitin and leathery wings grouped with translucent ones. The new being formed a helmet-like head and fused Gatling guns below each arms.

"He's not big enough to carry all of us." Shin pointed out, obviously unfamiliar of the strange Ultimate's power.

"Relax, Senpai! Paildramon is just getting started." Davis grinned.

Tapping into the power of his received digi-core, the ultimate grew in armoured mass. His face gave way to a more plastic but recognizably draconic face, and his body structure began to resemble that of a quadruped. His four wings fused to form two yellow massive ones. To finish, the mega roared his obligatory battle cry, which pierced the quiet air of the night.

"Okay, wrap it up Imperialdramon. Climb aboard, everyone." Ken waved the fifteen-or-so people onto the giant dragon's back.

"Imeperialdra Airlines advises you to hold tight due to the lack of seatbelts. It's the only airline that lives on the edge." Davis joked.

"Remind me again why Davis's digimon DNA-digivolves with Ken's?" Matt asked his younger brother as they climbed up.

"I think it's to do with Davis being the first one to recognise Ken as a friend." TK tried to answer as adequately as he can.

Matt grunted. "That was a rhetorical question. We all know the real reason why."

Davis and Ken stared at each other, confused at Matt's retort.

"You know what's even weird?" Sora asked as Tai hoisted her up. "Why is Shin and Shuu tagging along?"

"Don't you remember that they got their digivices after that-hey!" Tai was stopped by Joe's elbow.

"What Tai meant to say was, my brothers were late bloomers."

"You had to point that out, Joe?" the elders spoke in unison.

"Good God, the Pukumon incident wasn't that bad." Kari whispered to herself as she climbed aboard.

The slightly tomboyish girl added with "Speaking of digivices, we haven't seen their digimons yet."

Everyone turned to face the Computer Whiz, who promptly said "Hey, I don't have answers for everything."

Once everyone had his or her place on Imperialdramon's back, Izzy stood up at the front. "Right. Before we leave, did we all tell are parents that we're going on a trip?"

"Yeah! We even got the permission slips to prove it, Sensei!" The destined shouted sarcastically as they waved the aforementioned strips of paper at his face.

"Gah." Izzy turned to the two "pilots". "Start 'em up."

Imperialdramon ignited the big turbine from his back and leapt up the air. With inertia at his side, the passengers were fixed in position while he sped straight off the coast and into the great big blue Pacific.

"Yowza!" yelped all the destined aside from the pilots. Obviously, they're not used to cruising with Imperialdra Airlines.

"My friends at the research institute are never gonna believe this." Cried Shuu as he held the metallic scales for dear life.

The sky began to slightly brighten to an orange red as they broke through the timezones.

"This is nothing." yelled Davis at the great dragon's back. "Go faster, Imperialdramon!"

"Noooo, too dangerous!" screamed Ken at his friend.

"Whatsamatter? Ya chicken?" Davis made ridiculous chicken noises and choked as he accidentally swallowed a very persistent fly.

Ken looked at the struggling gogglehead and laughed his butt off, until he got a mouthful of wayward duck keister and was pushed back.

"Knock it off, guys!" TK told them both off as he Heimlich-ed Davis and pulled the duck off Ken's mouth. He turned to face the view below. "Look, Isn't that the Golden Gate Bridge?"

"It looks more like the Valentine's Day Bridge"

"'Golden Gate' is so-called because the bridge linked San Fransisco back to the mainland, the land of opportunity." Izzy explained with his knowledge on useless trivia.

"Screw that. We're here in America." Matt stood up and jumped like some guy on a couch. "Let's go to Vegas and get some babes!"

Sora brought him back to earth by pulling him down. "Matt, we're here on a mission."

"Oh, shoot! Lousy Americans…" the Lancer grumbled.

Davis declared. "Next stop, Geneva Lake."

* * *

The five tamers landed on the San Francisco Airport late in the afternoon, where they spent thirty minutes waiting for their next flight. Ruki was on the phone talking to Grandma Seiko, with frequent interruptions from her mother Rumiko asking if there were any great fashions from the island city. Jenry took a few photos of the airport and of the cityscape, disappointed that he won't get to explore it further. Kazu and Kenta bought souvenirs from the gift shop, including the infamous man-in-a-barrel; a trinket you'll normally find in an islander gift shop. 

"Now boarding for Flight 13. 5:45 to Geneva Lake, Wisconsin."

Takato perked up from his chair. "Quick, that's our ride." He rallied the others to the gate.

"Hold it, you!"

Takato and the two mains promptly stopped upon hearing the sharp order. Kazu and Kenta apparently didn't hear it and continued to the gate, only to be tugged back on their necklines by Ruki and Jenry.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a barely inconspicuous stranger.

Takato pleaded. "I'm sorry Sir, but we're gonna be late for our flight to Geneva Lake."

"What's that?"

"He said we're gonna be late, mister." Jenry said.

"I can see that." He scratched his head. "Whoo, for a bunch of Japanese kids, you speak great English."

"No time to waste, Gogglehead." Ruki grabbed the four kids by the collar. He turned to the stranger. "Sorry, boss. Our national pride is at stake!" She rushed towards their goal, dragging both them and their luggage.

The five had reached the gate, but the spirit-crushing sight of the Boeing aircraft taking off from the long glass window said it all.

"Oh no! We missed it."

"Sorry, come back in another hour." Said the attendant from the gate.

"Kids, that wasn't your flight." They all turned around and spotted the stranger once more.

"What are you talking about? That was the only known flight to Geneva Lake!" Takato shouted, then he sat on his wheeled bag.

"This is your fault, Mister. Now we'll never get to the Shonen Best Competition."

"Shonen Best?"

"We had invitations to a three week tournament in Geneva."

"You're not seriously going to the tournament in that plane."

"What do you mean?"

"Contestants will be flown on a private jet, with me as the pilot."

"You're kidding, right?" Ruki had full of doubt regarding this man.

"Not for a second."

"Where's your identification?" She gestured. He flashed an air pilot ID that proved his competence.

He added "The sponsor only goes for the best, and the best is for you to get to Geneva Lake as quick as possible". He grabbed their bags one by one. "C'mon, time is money."

Takato's eyes lit up as he hopped like a schoolgirl. "Wow. D'ya hear that, Jen? We get to go to Geneva, exclusive."

"What about me?" Kenta shambled with his backpack.

The pilot eyed him and patted him on the back, almost putting off his balance. "You're a strong guy. You can handle that." The bespectacled kid was heard to silently curse his misfortune once more.

* * *

After ninety minutes in the air, they finally reached the famed Wisconsin city. The pilot personally drove them on a van from the parking lot. Strangely, they passed by the city itself and skimmed towards a stadium-like structure on its outskirts. 

"What is that thing?"

"The Grand Coliseum," the pilot answered. "Where heroes are born."

Jenry whistled in awe. "They're sure spent a lot of money for this contest."

"You better believe it."

"Digimon Tamers! Digimon Tamers! Digimon Ta-MAS!" came the faint shouts from a crowd that was rushing towards them. Apparently, they were rabid fans. Some carried flags and banner and signs; while others brought evidences of their fandom such as plush toys, Digibattle cards and oven sets. A select few were heard arguing over who's better, ala Kirk vs. Picard.

"I like your shows, man!" A fan was heard bouncing wildly.

"Is Takato there? He's hawt!" screamed a teenager.

"Jurato is better than Rukato!" claimed a fangirl.

Her rival shrugged it off. "Nuh-uh! Jurato will never work out!"

The gogglehead had the grace to make a metaphorical sweat drop.

"Kazu, Kenta; sing that song again!" a fan screeched, promptly making the duo jump.

"Ruki, Ruki! Sign my pants!" squished a fanboy on the glass.

"This is getting weird." Ruki spied the disturbing crowd.

The pilot opened his window slightly so as not to let grubby hands scramble inside. "Sorry, guys!" He told them. "You can get your fill with the Expo and the Tournament later." This didn't change their minds, for continued to fawn at their favorites from the car.

"Looks like you guys have a massive following." He said as he continued driving.

"We haven't even won the tournament yet." Takato continued to look beyond the glass.

"I didn't know Americans liked digimon taming that much." Ruki commented.

"You said something about an Expo." Jenry told the pilot.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. An Expo will run in conjunction with the Competition: a day for each week. Other than that, it'll be just like good ol' GenCon."

"Will it be, like, a Digimon Con?" Takato asked.

"Something like that…"

Kenta peered through the van's window. "Look, guys? Isn't that Imperialdramon?" He pointed at a figure behind. Due to its distance, and the fact that a screen fence and the crowd obscured it from view, one cannot tell if it was a real digimon or not.

"Must be here for the Con."

"It looks like it's breathing." He remarked.

"The Dragon is clearly an inflatable dummy, Kenta" Kazu told him. "Like those things you see in exhibitions."

With a sudden flash of light, the mega digimon disappeared.

"It's gone. Maybe you're right, Kazu."

"Of course I am, Chumly."

* * *

"According to the digivices, Willis should be somewhere in this building" stated Izzy, as he scanned the Grand Coliseum from top to bottom. "Now then, we must all prepare to split up and look for him. Any questions from this point?" 

"I got one." Tai replied. "Are you gonna eat your bento box?"

Izzy turned to the other digidestined, who were dining from the lunchboxes that Yolei bought.

"Guys, this is no time for a break." the Computer Whiz scolded them. "A fellow destined's fate is at stake here."

"Yeah, but there's never a bad time for dinner." Davis remarked. "Eat up, Veemon."

"Don't mind if I do, Davis" he said as he gleefully ate a rice ball.

Izzy huffed. "Fine. But is it okay if you do this computer genius a favor, and eat and run?"

"Sure, Genius." One by one, the kids stood up and carried their boxes as they walked.

"That's more like it."

They entered the stadium in what appeared to be the building's back door. Much like all coliseums, the interior wasn't that exciting to look at: it had lifeless grey hues on the ceiling, walls, and the ground. Janitors in dark uniforms littered every section of the place, never spying an eye on the new arrivals and focused with their work.

A head bobbed up from an unsuspecting janitor's bucket. Eyeing Izzy, he tapped on his earphone. "Commander, intruder alert on Sector 312. Requesting back-up."

"Shoot! Did I have to be the one spotted?" Clutching his laptop, Izzy initiated fight-or-flight mode and walked as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Intruder is sprinting away. Rendezvous to main hall." The security guard pulled his wet form out of the hammer-spacious container and ran towards the Computer Whiz.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Tai asked as the redhead grabbed his arm.

"No time to explain. Just run like hell!" he spat.

Eventually, the split up members of the Destined team were reunited; all because of a wet security guard that chased Izzy.

* * *

"Here you are. Make yourself at home." The pilot told the five as he ushered them in, away from the fans raving wildly at the entrance of the Coliseum. Thankfully, he was assisted by a group of ushers who barred their way through the red velvet ropes. 

The main hall was the most exciting place in the stadium interior so far. A crystal chandelier hanged over the marble ceiling. Soft maroon couches lined both sides of the marble walls, adjacent to potted plants and, unusually, popcorn stands manned by able staff. The velvet ropes that lined the polished floor continued to thread over to a glass window overlooking the open-air field.

"This Susanoo rocks!" Kazu exclaimed at this posh place.

"You're telling me." Kenta stared, dumbfounded.

"It was so nice of you to drive us here, Mister." Takato thanked him.

"No worries." He replied without turning around. "By the way, you're just in time for the start of the Tournament."

"Already?" Ruki asked.

"Uh-huh. You can take a look through the glass." He began to walk way. "If you'll excuse me, I'll tend to my van."

"'kay. Thanks again.

Takato, Ruki and Jenry approached the window in the hope of seeing some action. The Grand Coliseum was massive, certainly bigger than that baseball stadium they had in Japan (America had the unfair advantage of having more land to build it on). Like the actual Coliseum, seating was arranged in stone steps circling out to the rim, with special box seats littered around for VIP viewers. Four giant statues of old men and women in robes clamped onto the stadium walls, arranged via the compass points. The field itself was solid concrete padded with white sand.

"Ever wondered why a card match will take place in a stadium field?" Ruki asked, filled with the doubt about this tournament.

"Who cares? Like Jen said, they're shelling a lot of money on this thing." Kazu replied, carrying a large bucket of popcorn.

After finishing this statement, the door to their right suddenly burst open, spilling twelve people and five kaijus of differing species. The five had no choice but to look at the sight, jaws dropped.

"Talk about shelling out." Takato said. "They actually got people to play the Digimon guys for the Expo."

"Gogglehead, I think those are the Digimon guys." The Digimon Queen summed up.

The Dreamer's eyes lit up. "No kidney? What made you say that?"

"That's the last time I'm riding under TK's arm." Patamon gasped.

"Their kaijus don't act like plush, for one thing." Jenry said.

"I got you now." Cried the security guy. He tapped his earpiece again. "Still waiting for backup."

"Huh? Digidestined? Guests…Affirmative." He stopped holding the communication device. "You got lucky, Hacker Boy." He pointed at Izzy before leaving for the employee lounge.

The others gave the Computer Whiz a hard look. "It wasn't my fault." He defended himself.

"I thought being in the tournament was cool, but this tops it." Takato pulled the eldest goggle boy up and shook his hand furiously. "You're actually here! The Americans must've paid Yamaki good money to bring you to our world!"

Tai whispered back to the Computer Whiz. "Iz, what the heck is he talking bout?"

"I don't know." Izzy stood up and dusted himself and his laptop off. "Anyway, my theories aren't good enough for you, so why bother?"

After the others hoisted their stuff up, Kari spoke to Izzy. "Iz, you know we won't work unless we're in harmony with each other."

"We never ever follow that, Kari!" Davis butted in, but the bearer of light simply ignored him.

The Computer Whiz softened up, and said, "Well, here's what I came up with…"

"Attention, Digi-Enthusiasts! The first games are about to start. Take a seat and enjoy the battle."

"Digital Rats!" Izzy fumed and punched the keyboard, almost breaking the laptop. Everyone else paid him no mind as they spied the commotion. "Great, just great." he grumbled once more.

* * *

The fans poured from the doors that lead to the circular seats. As soon as everyone got comfy, they focused their attention to the sandy battlefield below. 

On the tallest tower, a wild woman with braided hair, black leather, black tattoos, and crazy goggles gave a sharp whistle to the audience in order to get their attention. The flaming braziers gave her pale skin the much-needed illusion of tan.

"Helloooooo, Wis-con-seeeen! Are you ready to rock?" she shouted through pointy teeth in the style of Steve Tyler. The crowds cheered loudly.

"I said are you ready to rock?" she asked again. They struggled to match her induced enthusiasm.

"I thought so" she smiled. "For the next three weeks the Shonen Best Competition will be hosted by me, Braids." She waved her hand. "To my right, standing proud in five-and-a-half feet, constantly plowing his way to the top, is the brash young member of the Digital Data Squad who's always ready to rumble. Give it up for Massaaaaaaru Daimon!"

The gates opened and gave way to a ton of heavy smoke. From the dry-ice mist skipped a brown haired teenager with a confident look in his eyes. He had a red shirt, which he always wore unbuttoned over a white one and blue jeans made for rugged situations just like this (Which was all the time). He raised his hands to acknowledge the screaming fans above.

"On my left," Braids continued. "You're typical gogglehead: sport-minded, red as you please, and the Next in line for the coveted title of Normal Badboy! Give it up for, Tsurugi Tatsunooo!"

Another gate opened and out walked a goggled kid of average height, wearing a blue jacket over a red shirt. He approached the centre of the field confused, asking himself again why he came here in the first place.

Masaru raised an eyebrow as the shorter kid stood in front of him. "I'm fighting a kid?" he whispered. He shouted to the leather-clad woman on the platform in plain English. "I demand a change with my opponent."

"Too late. The decisions are final" Masaru jumped when he saw the female minion appear right in front of them. "You know the rules. No hitting below the belt, always say please and call out when it aches." She stood back. "Other than that; take your stances, and Go!"

The teen's conscience was bugging him. He didn't come to this tournament to beat the living hell out of an ordinary kid. He was expecting maybe big fat Ultimate Digimon like Megakabuterimon, Dragomon and Betsumon. You know, the tough ones. But th-

His train of thought was cut short when he was treated to a face full of Soccer Ball. The Punching Monk peeled off the offending sports equipment and spotted Tsurugi, grinning slyly, and bouncing another soccer ball on his right arm. The younger boy spiked the ball onto the ground, giving it enough altitude for a powerful Jecht Shot straight at the teen.

Masaru, not knowing how to react, impulsively rolled back from the speedy missile. The soccer ball slammed to the concrete ground, making a visible crater and driving the sands on it to spray like a fountain. The ball then rebounded off, lost of its charged force.

"I was wrong." Masaru said with a shaken tone. He stood firm" Come over here and fight like a man, Tatsuno-san!"

"Never! I see how you work on TV, Daimon-senpai!" Tsurugi fished out two more soccer balls from his pocket and threw them in the air. He leapt and swatted them at the elder.

Masaru blocked his face with his forearms, shielding it from the soccer ball's blows. "Sheeze! For a guy who watches a lot of TV, you sure work out."

"Tempered like steel!" He threw another black and white projectile at the Punching Monk.

"By the way," Masaru said as clamped onto the ball with both hands. "You forgot to keep these untouchable!". He launched it up the air, jumped, and elbowed it straight to the raven-haired boy.

"Ah!" Thinking quickly, Tsurugi deflected the ball with his palms and smacked it back to the teen. Masaru brought it back to the soccer kid, and soon they passed it back and forth like a black and white hot potato. Unfortunately the younger boy didn't notice that Masaru slowly stepped on the sands, approaching him nearer and nearer.

As soon as they were standing toe to toe, Masaru was ready to pass the ball back to Tsurugi. Then suddenly he pointed up. "Tsurugi, Tai Kamiya is looking down from the stands!"

"I'm not falling for that." He spat.

"I know." He slammed the soccer ball on the kid's head, breaking his goggles and caused him to land in the sandy ground with a soft thud. "But it was true." Normally he would've punched him in the stomach too, but Masaru thought that too cruel.

Tsurugi gasped a dying scream. "Dang! I lost!"

"Stop saying the obvious, kid" The Punching Monk threw up his arms once more to soak in his much deserved glory from the cheering audience.

Black-clad Braids appeared out of nowhere and patted Masaru on the back. "The Winnar of the first game, everybah-day!"

"Wonderful, Mr. Daimon." She whispered to her ear. "A little Rated-G for my liking, but you sure had them off their seats."

The cabalist turned to the spectators. "Isn't he great, ladies and gentlemen?" She then turned to the fallen soccer boy. "Mr. Tatsuno, any final comments on your defeat?"

He exhaled, a little bit discouraged. "Can I go home now?"

Ignoring him as he was hauled onto a stretcher, she asked the Saver once more. "So, Masaru. What are you gonna do next?

The brown haired boy turned to Braids and gave his honest-to-goodness answer. "When do I get to eat?"

* * *

"…We must be in the wrong building." Said TK. 

"It can't be!" Izzy tried to pull his hair and shook his digivice. "Willis is here. The digivices are never wrong."

"Plus, that crazy fight scene didn't explain anything at all." Davis said. "Like who the heck was that cocky brown-haired dude?"

"Hey, we're just as confused as you guys." Takato held up his palms.

"I thought this was a card tournament." Ruki whined.

"Hehehe. This isn't your regular Duelist Kingdom contest you see on TV reruns, kids."

They all turned to the source of the voice, but never saw anything past a potted plant.

"Hey, I'm down here!" he snapped. A man, who was crouched behind the potted plant rose up and stretched his legs. He stood a mere four and a half feet and had beige hair arranged in a wrecked pompadour. He was casually dressed, with an ID with the words "Judge" crossed off and replaced by "Trainer" in red marker hanging around his neck. What added to his eccentricity was the mean streak found in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruki asked.

He shrugged. "Ooh, I'm sorry. I forgot to properly introduce myself." He stood up straight. "To the people in my reality, they call me **Shofu MaRo**. To the people in this backwater universe though, all shudder from the moment I say…"and then goofily tilted to his left. "Hi, I'm Mark Rosewater. And welcome to the Shonen Best Competition of Two Thousa-!"

_How did the Tamers wind up in this strange place? Was Willis really in that much of a pickle? And Good Lord, Mark Rosewater! Who the heck is this short, twisted individual? Find out in the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

Mark crossed his arms around and eyed an old balding man, who was in his late 60s. "Excuse me, Tom. I'm having my moment here."

"Eur, sorry Mark Rosewater Sir. It's a bad habit of mine. Won't happen again."

"It better not." The relatively shorter man said as he booted Tom off to the door.


End file.
